


Coffee and Bows

by Hapi (shinso)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coffee, Friendship, Gentleness, Nonbinary Bernadetta, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/Hapi
Summary: "So... you think I'll be less scary when I put it on?" He asks and they resort to nodding violently. If they open their mouth they'll surely yelp or produce some similar, undignified screech. So they keep their lips pressed together."Fine. I suppose I can wear it when we sit together like this." Hubert sighs, but they think it's fondly. It gives them courage to look up, meet his gaze for just a moment.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Coffee and Bows

The war is awful and so much worse than what few missions Bernadetta had to join during their time as a student at Garreg Mach. The battles are countless and seem never ending. 

But they grow due to all the fighting. The first year sheds them of weaknesses, the second one shapes them into something they never thought they could become. By the third year, they get used to the routine and don't flinch upon killing any more. Bernadetta finds confidence in the fourth year; they are still alive after all. They cut their hair then, work on a sturdy suit to wear on the battlefield and learn how to do maintenance on their favourite bow.

They leave their old name behind and refuse to listen to it anymore. By year five, they're Bernie, no one else. Bernie the sniper. An asset on the battlefield and, so Hubert adds just one time, a witty mind during war councils. 

They have grown - and they continue to grow when Byleth returns against all odds. With their guidance, Bernie flourishes even more.

Talking to people, interacting... it becomes easier and... they finally find enough courage to do one thing they've wanted to do for a while now. Not many things scare them any more, but Hubert's... demeanour still does. So they've sewn a flower, white, with a leaf attached - for him to wear. Of course, that is, if he's okay with it. It would make him a lot less scary and maybe... they could actually look him in the eye if there was a flower pinned to his chest...

Byleth, dear professor Byleth, encourages them. Gives them advice on how and when to approach Edelgard's right hand. Says that he'll at least think about it, for sure. He's not the same man he used to be five years ago and... Bernie agrees. They'll go find him soon. After tomorrow's dinner, he should be free for a bit... he's always busy these days, but he does take coffee breaks. That's when they will catch him. And maybe some sugared coffee as well. Because that's the only way coffee is enjoyable.

Petra is on cooking duty the following day, and no matter how hard Bernie tries, her cuisine is just too spicy for them to stomach. They stand beside her in the kitchen, therefore, feeling overwhelmingly awkward as they cook their own meal. Their mind says to apologize a mile an hour, but Petra has gently scolded them time and time again. Saying that it's okay to not like certain flavours and dishes. Bernie still feels bad, though, so their thoughts become a jumbled mess. They almost use too much sugar in their absent minded state, but only almost. Cooking is still ingrained into their body and mind; no matter how much they panic or get distracted, they never mess up. Odd how that works...

"Next time we are going to Brigid, I will be showing you the desserts of my homeland." Petra smiles at them knowingly. She's so perceptive and kind... Bernie doesn't like to rank their friends, but if they did... she would be their bestest friend. Never being mean, never teasing, always reassuring...

"I-I hope the war will end soon... I'm looking forward to Brigidese sweets." They admit and smile. They have had Petra's foreign cuisine before, but never got to taste anything sweet from her homeland. Fódlan doesn't have the right ingredients, Petra sometimes laments. Even now she's settling for substitutes that are available to her at the monastery. Pond fish instead of ocean fish... local spices and herbs that don't add the same punch to the stew Petra's making... and even the vegetables lack the hint of exotic flavour. 

"Yes... I hope it will be soon." Petra nods in agreement and takes her pot off the stove, dousing the flame. She turns to go find bread and whatever else she has in store for the Strike Force. Bernie continues with their own meal, chopping fruit and putting together a little fruit salad to go with their Blessed Jelly. Unhealthy of a dinner, maybe, but it's said that this jelly makes one luckier.

Bernie can always use some more luck. And sweets. 

Petra finishes around the same time as them, but Bernie sets aside their meal to help her set the table. No one is there yet, but the Strike Force is always a little tardy. They all have this or that to see to, whether it be training or tactic discussions. War keeps you on your toes, always. 

Though by the time plates have been set out, Dorothea saunters into the dining hall, heavily plopping down in a seat. She exhales long and heavy, sounding tired when she speaks. "Sorry for being late, Petra, Bernie."

Petra sits next to her and smiles fondly. The two of them exchange a glance rather than words - vocal communication isn't needed. Must be nice to not have to talk, but Bernie can't often make sense of body language and clues in facial expressions. How do people even do that? They watch their company begin to load their plates and eat slowly. Silently.

The Strike Force isn't big on waiting until everyone arrives. Whoever gets to the dining hall first proceeds to eat. There's simply not enough time to be patient and begin to dine only once everyone's gathered. War isn't a holiday; each of them is busy. And will be busy after dinner as well. Even these planned joint meals... they don't go as one would like.

It surprises Bernie that all of them show up around fourty minutes after Dorothea did. That's early, for them. 

She might be done eating, but she's staying around for a bit. Boosting morale, she would call what she's doing. Conversing with everyone, sharing a story and bringing smiles to the Strike Force. Even Hubert's lips move upward just a bit when she talks of something or another. It's like her fatigue is all gone...

Until she yawns. Petra and her excuse themselves not long after that. Apparently Petra wants to shove a little more training into her schedule and Dorothea aims for a hot bath. Linhardt leaves just a bit after that, only drawling something about a book he's gonna go find in Abyss. Edelgard bids good night next, even if Bernie knows she won't sleep any time soon. War is reaching its end and there's much to be done in regards to her upcoming reign already. Caspar, after making sure the pot is empty, also makes his way to wherever he's going. He doesn't seem to plan to retire for the day judging by the direction he leaves the dining hall in. 

Since the pot is empty... everyone's done eating... Bernie gets up. They are just gonna clean up and set some water up to boil for two cups of coffee or more. Byleth doesn't let them, though, once they see them gather the plates.

"Sit. I'll do it." Byleth offers a rare, tiny smile. "You and Petra made a delicious dinner, it's only fair that you wouldn't have to do the dishes afterwards."

They turn to Hubert and tilt their head.

"Coffee for two, yes." He answers an unoutspoken question. Byleth nods and swiftly begins to gather plates, taking them back to the kitchen to clean. 

For two. Coffee, for both of them, Bernie assumes. It makes her smile gratefully. Hubert thought of them! He even gives the hint of a smile back - the genuine, non-scary one he rarely shows. It makes their chest warm a little bit. Just like coffee does. They like the feeling.

"How are you fairing, Hubert?" They dare ask; they haven't yet had time to initiate conversation with him this evening. During gatherings, they prefer to stay quiet and listen. Their voice is small and wouldn't be heard anyway - plus there's always someone talking. Their turn would never come. Human interaction is just too confusing most times.

"I am well. How are you?" He replies, perking up the tiniest bit as he notices the scent of coffee wafting through the air. They can't wait, either. 

"Oh, I'm fine! The professor got me a deal on this new bow and... it comes with magical arrows! It's really pretty and works better against armoured foes!" Bernie mimes shooting an arrow with vigor. "Like this. I didn't even know I had magic aptitude. Professor Byleth is amazing, seeing all my merits just like this..."

Hubert listens, never interrupting their enthusiastic speech on the new weapon. They love that about him; he just listens, whether he's interested in their ramble or not, he never cuts in. There's just so much on their mind... always. They need to share it whenever they get the chance. And Hubert is one of their favourite people to rant to.

"Magic aptitude, huh? Interesting." He says once he's sure they're done with their topic. "Though not entirely unexpected, I suppose." 

Bernie grins again, happy at his reaction. So he doesn't think it's weird that they are kind of talented at magic? Maybe he doesn't even think they're too dumb for it? No... he wouldn't think they are... he's a good man. He values them... maybe. Or definitely. He's hard to read, not that Bernie was ever good at reading anyone. 

Either way, they're more than happy to receive his praise. "Th-thank you!"

His head tilts ever so slightly, his expression changing. Shortly after, he shakes his head though. "Don't worry about it."

They do worry for a moment. What did he just do? Why did he shake his head? Was something wrong? Though maybe they're just missing all the cues again. He said not to worry so they won't. They take a breath and once they exhale, Byleth appears from the kitchen with a tray. A pot of coffee, two slightly worn cups, a small milk pitcher and sugar bowl. There's a spoon just for them as well. 

Byleth really never misses a single detail, do they? Bernie is all kinds of grateful. Then tray is set down carefully and Byleth doesn't linger much longer. They excuse themself, saying that they're tired and are gonna retire soon. 

Which leaves Bernie alone with Hubert, the door opening and shutting reminding them of the flower they want to give to him. They first take a moment, though. Coffee has to be drunken while hot after all. So they add just a hint of both sugar and milk to their cup, stir a few times and take a sip. The bittersweet richness spreads through their mouth, making some of the day's worries just disappear from their mind entirely. Ah... so excellently brewed...

Hubert has his eyes closed when they look up, still holding his cup. He seems to also enjoy the brew a great deal. It's so relaxing. Maybe requesting him to wear that flower... maybe it'll not be as anxiety inducing with the calm atmosphere achieved over coffee? The torches they lit for dinner have burnt down to mere stumps, barely giving off any light anymore. Really, they could just sit here all night... drinking coffee with one of their favourite people. Ignoring the war, being safe and sound. Happy.

Of course that wouldn't happen. Not yet. Not for a few years. Fódlan has to first be fully conquered and find peace again... there is much work to do...

But even so, they want to dream of a future where they can enjoy long silences over coffee with Hubert. They immediately add that to the list of things they will do once all the fighting is over. One more thing to try hard for, now. One more thing to keep fighting for.

"Bernie." Hubert says, pulling them back to the present. He gazes straight at them. Where does one look in these moments? They focus on his shirt pocket. Yes, good. 

"Y-yes?" They stammer, grabbing for their cup but not lifting it. What could he possibly want? 

"Nothing, ah... I was just thinking, this is quaint." He starts running a gloves finger along the rim of his cup slowly. "I like having coffee with you."

They feel relieved. He shares their view on it! He likes spending time together as well! "I feel the same. I was just thinking, I would like to have coffee together more often once everything's calmed down, you know? I-I really... like it."

A hint of a smile on his face follows their words. "I'd like to repeat this as well."

"But also, I have a request!" They blurt out since there's conversation now and they won't let themself fall back into soothing silence with him. Not when they have something to give him. "Or actually, I have a gift!"

They retrieve the crafted flower from their pocket, smooth it out and place it beside his cup. "Please wear this! I mean. Sometimes. You know, I..."

What should they say? That they still find him scary at certain times? No matter how little it happens any more? Oh no... oh no...

"A flower?" Hubert asks, quietly. He picks up the item in question and regards it curiously. 

"I'm sorry!" Bernie blurts out. May as well. "I know, it doesn't happen much. Anymore. But sometimes, you-- you're still scary! Please wear it... sometimes..."

They trail off again and tilt their head forward, fixing the wooden table closely. Oh no. Now they've done it. He must be mad, surely, oh no. Oh no.

"So... you think I'll be less scary when I put it on?" He asks and they resort to nodding violently. If they open their mouth they'll surely yelp or produce some similar, undignified screech. So they keep their lips pressed together.

"Fine. I suppose I can wear it when we sit together like this." Hubert sighs, but they think it's fondly. It gives them courage to look up, meet his gaze for just a moment. He doesn't seem mad. Phew...

"Thank... thank you." They mutter gently. "Most of the time, I... I'm not scared any more, but sometimes, you know..."

They remember a time of old when he'd tease her by laughing and smiling in that unsettling way only he can pull off. Almost makes them shiver. Best to leave that in the past. They've grown closer to him still, he's become less menacing to them at least...

And yet, in these five years, they still haven't overcome their fear of his more sinister expressions entirely. Maybe they never will. But they know he's a good man. He accepted their flower, something he most likely wouldn't have done in their time at the academy. It's something. 

Something that makes them incredibly happy. 

"I thank you. White does not suit me, I'm sure, yet I appreciate the artful way you've crafted this flower." Hubert pins it to his chest pocket and glances down to see how it looks. He seems pleased. Bernie agrees; it makes a very nice accent on his robes. 

"It looks very nice." They comment boldly. It's true; Hubert is a very handsome man to begin with and--

Oh.

Handsome. Well, they knew that, obviously, but only now do they realize it consciously. Flower or not, he's got beautiful hair, eyes of a pretty shade of lime green and... his voice is actually very nice to listen to. Alright, enough. They shake their head. Those are thoughts for another time entirely. 

"I do doubt that, my apologies." Hubert argues in a soft tone. "Still, I am glad you think so."

He gives them a genuine smile, which they instantly return. Aw, his smiles are the cutest...

Oh no.

"I do! Very much!" They blurt out, almost fainting right after. Why did they have to say that? What is wrong with them? They can never keep quiet, can they? To speak of affection so spontaneously... to admit their thoughts just like this...

"I appreciate the compliments, but I... am not used to them." He admits, turning his head to look at the door leading to the pond. "I must admit, you also... look quite lovely."

His voice becomes so small, Bernie is sure they must have heard things. Lovely? Them? Huh.

"M... me?" They stutter out, because they already know that it'll eat them up later if they leave the room without knowing precisely what he said just now. They would lay awake, unsure of anything... all night. Oh, that won't do!

"Yes, you." He simply nods and looks back at them. And stares, silently. His arms cross and they...

They may be flattered that he thinks of them as lovely, but his crossed arms are also scary. That's one more thing they need to think of a solution for. Another day, though.

"Thank you, but... you don't need to-- to feel obligated to return the compliment, I know I'm... not really that... I don't know..." Bernie vents to him, part of their words meant to distract them from his stern appearance. They are mostly disbelieving though. Are they lovely? Even if he said so, they don't... they can't be...

"Bernie." He crosses his arms more tightly and they yelp in fright. A sigh escapes him. "You know I don't sugarcoat or use empty words. I mean it, you are... beautiful."

They blink, watching him avert his gaze. O...oh... 

It's true, Hubert wouldn't be dishonest about a thing like this. He may be able to lie through his teeth, smooth talk if he has to... but when it comes to compliments, they're pretty sure he always means each word he says. Rare as his praise may be...

In that case, they have to accept it. It's a little hard to believe, but they try to be grateful. "Then, um... thank you, Hubert."

"It's but the truth. No need for gratitude." He finishes his coffee and lights a tiny flame in the palm of his left hand. The torches have burnt all the way down and no light is entering the dining hall at all. His magic is the only source of light now. They follow his motions when he gets up and retrieves a few candles to enhance the visibility. Once they're lit and placed around the table, he sits back down and peeks into the coffee pot. They go back to their own cup, finishing it as well when he pours himself more - careful to save some for them as well.

He's really such a good man. They didn't even have to ask him to leave some for them! And in the candle light, his face looks so... warm. Soft, in a way. Handsome... his eyes sparkle in the soft illumination... they want to draw him like this. If only they could capture this moment... if only...

They sugar and cream their coffee instead. It's only lukewarm now, but they prefer not burning their mouth anyway. It's nice like this. With the silence spreading out between the two of them once more and the soft glow, they think again of how much they appreciate times like these. 

Nothing lasts forever, unfortunately. Hubert retrieves his pocket watch at some point after finishing his second coffee and raises an eyebrow at it. He huffs to himself in annoyance. 

"Seems like I lost track of time. Let's clean up, there's still many things that I need to see to." He gathers his cup and saucer, lifting the pot with his other hand and disappears into the kitchen. Bernie gathers the remaining dishes on the tray their coffee was served on and follows. 

"I'll do it." They meekly offer, knowing just how much Hubert has to do every day. How long he stays up and how little he gets to actually rest. If they can take the tiniest amount of his work off him then they will. "I know you're... you work a lot. Just go - and make sure you don't sleep too late, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asks as if taken aback. They raise a hand and chuckle into their palm. In that moment his words seem so silly to them. So out of character.

"Yes, Hubert. Go ahead." They separate the cups and saucers, searching for another candle to light the kitchen with. "I'll have this done in no time, don't worry."

He gently sighs and nods. "Well, that's... a big help, actually. Thank you. Good night, Bernie."

"Good night!" They smile and watch him leave, only starting on the dishes a moment once the door closes after him. 

Caffeine has never had much an effect on them, so they immediately retire when everything's clean and in order. They're tired and happy once they're in bed. Thoughts of Hubert and their favourite plants course through their mind until they pass out...

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot and yeah I'm not sorry


End file.
